


Blue Writes a Complaint Letter to Viz

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crack, Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue finds out about the Viz company and the horrible things they've done to the Pocket Monsters Special manga  and especially to her. She decides to write a letter to the company while her friends are forced to revise the contents of the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Writes a Complaint Letter to Viz

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you're doing simple tasks that allow your mind to roam free. You get weird ideas for one-shots.
> 
> Rated T due to Blue's crazy big mouth and Green's temper. There will be slight suggestions of Special shipping and Oldrival.
> 
> Original publish date: 9/17/2014

It was a day like any other in Kanto. Well, presumptuous it was. Everyone was doing their daily labor, be it work, research, training or anything else, even Blue decided to make good use of the day with her friends, though when it comes to a Pokédex owner, things never go as smooth as they should be.

Blue became fascinated by online surfing some while ago when she was looking up something. Since then she hardly showed herself outside, to Green's relief and Yellow and Red's worry, thus, on request or better say suggestion from the leader of the group, Green forced himself to join his two friends and find out how the brunette was doing.

"I really hope she's alright," Yellow mumbled. "It's nothing like Blue-san to lock herself in her home and cease any contact."

"Yeah." The Kanto champion agreed. "Mostly she drags any of us or everyone to join her in her strange antics and ideas."

"Isn't it fine like this?" The raiser grunted. "This has been the most peaceful week ever! For once I could finally read in peace or engage in a normal gym battle without that noisy woman barging in my gym, stopping the battle and dragging me out, while saying that the chance any of those challengers can beat me is as close as the chance of Red being a girl and getting a losing spree of 100%. Do you know how many trainers she sent out crying?"

"That was a bit harsh of her to say," Red agreed. "just because it's the truth, doesn't mean that we should take away the small hope those kids have." The raven haired man continued. "I mean, if Green beat them in a battle, they wouldn't be so crushed, because it was obvious and at least they'd still be determined to train harder and come back later."

Green didn't mind the young trainers asking to challenge him each day, it was his job as a Gym leader to accept them, even if no other trainer aside for Red wasn't able to beat him. The last time Yellow challenged him was years ago, and that was when he had his hologram activated because of his journey. Even if he is the blonde's mentor, she never asked for a battle after, which he wasn't surprised, as for Blue... Now he thought about it, he never battled her before. Besides, after the battles she fought in all these years and from what he saw in the Battle Frontier, he'd prefer to keep it that way. Annoying him during his daily routines was one thing, so the thought of the things she'd probably do during a battle against her sent him shivers down his spine. She was a trickster to the heart.

Soon the trio arrived at the Evolver's house. From the outside the place looked clean and neat, but who knows the state of the inside of the building.

Yellow took the first action as she knocked on the door while calling her friend's name. "Hello, Blue-san! It's me Yellow! Red-san, Green-san and I were wondering how you're doing since we haven't heard from you in days."

No answer, the blonde tried again after a few seconds. "Blue-san?"

"Apparently she's not here." Green commented. "Let's go already, we're wasting our time here."

At that moment, the group heard footsteps rushing downstairs.

"Apparently she is home." Red stated with a smile.

"Hi, guys!" Blue's bubbly face popped out of the door. "I'm sorry for not answering sooner, I'm a bit busy. Please come in!"

Green sighed in defeat, he could already see his peaceful days coming to an end, though deep down he was happy about the girl's presence. Despite his constant complaining and irritation for the girl, he did care for her, not that he would even show it or tell.

The group was let upstairs to Blue's room, which was surprisingly the only messy room; crumbled papers lay everywhere. Obviously, none of her fellow Kanto dexowners could make sense out of it.

"Have you been drawing?" Yellow asked curiously as she glanced at the papers.

"No, not really." The brunette answered as she took a seat behind her laptop.

"Have you been working on those crazy stories of yours..." Red trailed off. Remembering his friend's odd hobby, made him feel embarrassed.

"Nice try, but no. I've been trying to write a proper letter."

The champion was relieved. "I see."

"But don't worry." The Evolver winked seductively. "I'll continue the ravenous adventures of your steamy love life with Green soon."

The raiser glared at the girl while the fighter's face sank. Why did she have to ruin their dignity in twisted stories? He glanced at Yellow who apparently was trying to hide her blush of embarrassment. "So," the raven-haired trainer started, hoping to get rid of the awkward mood. "Why are you writing a letter and to whom?"

"Ah, well for that I need to tell you the story that started this whole thing." The young adult said as she gestured to her screen. "Look, I found out that outside of the 4rth wall, they have a manga of our adventures."

"Really?" Yellow asked, surprised.

"Yup and we even have fans! Sure, some are crazy... No, scratch that, they all are. They draw some cool, sweet and even weird things and write crazy stories about us."

"Like, what you're doing with me and Red." The Raiser pointed out coldly.

Blue gave him a glare but continued anyway. "They also pair us with the weirdest things."

"Also, what you're doing." The Viridian Gym Leader interrupted again.

Blue threw a pillow to the man's face and resumed again. "As I was saying, weird pairings, like me and Silver. Seriously, it's like pairing Green and his sister! Ah, there's also Wataru and Yellow another unexplainable one, beside from the big age gap, Wataru has like a phobia against Yellow. I heard the day you beat the crap out of him still haunts his nightmares. Also, some people ship Ruby with his dad. Or me and Yellow, Silver and Gold, White and N or even Red, Red and Green, Gold and Akane, come on we all know she's dating Shiba for some reason, or they pair people we don't know or hardly met. I mean my cute little brother gets paired with a person who doesn't exist! Who is this Kotone/ Lyra person?"

The three trainers paled, they also had the urge to vomit, but refrained from dirtying their friend's carpet.

"But there are cute ones too, "The brunette continued. "Like Ruby and Sapphire, Black and White and even..." She glanced at Red and Yellow mischievously. "You!" She pointed at the champion. "And Yellow!"

Despite the blush the two felt creeping on their cheeks, they still felt too sick to do anything else and thus, their expression remained unchanged.

Blue frowned. "What's wrong with you two? You're one of the most popular pairings and you put a face like that? Who knew you were that disgusted by each other."

"N-no, that's not it!" The two protested I unison. They locked eyes with each other quickly and looked away.

Blue's smirk returned. "Oh, and what do we have here?"

"Just get to the point already, woman!" Green snapped.

"Fine, fine." Blue mumbled, all her amusement from before gone. "Anyway, our manga is so popular that they'd translated it into a lot of languages. I can't really understand it all very well, except the original, which is Japanese, but what I found out is that they changed a lot of things in some languages, like one translation by this Viz company, it's outrageous! They changed the nicknames of all our Pokémon, switched my name with Green's, they even censored scenes! That's why I've decided to send a complaint letter!"

"And?" Green urged the girl on.

"Well, as you can see, I haven't been completely satisfied with the content of my letters. After days of trying, I finally wrote one that could satisfy me. So now I need you guys to criticize my letter! Especially Green and Yellow for grammar, structure, and politeness! ... No Yellow only, Green would probably criticize too much and say mean things about everything I wrote."

"And you're surprised about that?" The green-eyed man answered irritated.

Blue puffed her cheeks. "Fine, I'll read it out loud then."

The teen took the paper from her desk while the others made themselves comfortable on the floor.

The Evolver cleared her throat as she started.

"Dear Viz company people,

As a member and super important character of the Pocket Monster Special cast, I am filing a complaint about your incompetent translation work.

First of all, I'm not happy how you disregarded the cute nicknames I gave my Pokémon with love. The internet says you're aimed at kids, so why bothering changing nicknames, those brats are too stupid to notice and older fans will find out through the Internet or already know! Most of them apply to the latter one. I feel insulted, the nicknames trainers give to their Pokémon have a deep meaning and show their love for the Pokémon, play those games, they say the same thing! And you just rape those names into something unoriginal, plain and boring! I mean, Yellow and I don't use the same formula! Sapphire neither. Ratchan doesn't count because Red helped her catching it! It's practically a valentines gift from a clueless, idiotic crush!"

Yellow blushed madly and hit her face behind the pillow Blue threw at Green seconds ago while Red stared speechless at Blue for the insult he received, not paying much meaning in the sentence.

"Gold, how much of an idiot he is, too; He also puts much thought in his nicknames. I mean, what does bo mean anyway? Except for a girl's name in some of your world's countries and the sound your ghosts make. You're copying Crys' from a translation company who has to be taught a lot of English grammar and even went bankrupt and don't let me start with Sapphire or Pearl. Ler?! Seriously, what have you been smoking crack? And let's not even start on White, she gives her Pokémon or almost all of them foreign names and you change them in something super plain? Geez, it's not like those immature readers will notice and the older ones are already accustomed to the good original ones! And let's not start with the censoring! The fuck! What did you do with my clever trick against Natsume! As if a slash attack could miss just because the trainer got angry through an insult! The real scene didn't even show any boobs or bra! Go read a To Love-Ru chapter, then let's talk about what's worth censoring, stupid airheads! Also, seriously the page where Crys got a glare from her mom that made her fall on the ground. What glare causes someone to fall on the ground? Seriously, don't parents correct their kids in a proper way? No wonder your crime rate is so high! Back here in my culture, a parent slap their kids when they're disciplining them! Seriously, you guys are a bunch of wimps! And Gold accidentally touches my ass?! Oh my Arceus, are you kidding me?! He's a pervert! There's no way a pervert would touch a woman's behind on accident! Sure, he'd pretend, but not like that! Go ask your maker some new brains! I mean Sapphire stripped in front of Ruby before and you didn't get rid of that scene! And let's not forget the disgrace you gave me when you switched my beautiful name with Green's. I'm not a guy! So what if our story in your world is based on a game! We are not the same as those characters! I'm my own person! Just because Green and Red's names don't match up with their starters, doesn't mean I should too! Don't lump me together with some pervert battle-crazed hormone-filled idiots! I'm Blue, unpredictable and hard to catch, like water! Which, in case you didn't know, is also blue and pretty! Green is the ugly color of vomit!"

"What did you say!?" Green hollered angrily. Now he really wanted to beat her, but Red and Yellow held him back when he got up. Blue, on the other hand, continued with her irritation, that slowly turned into pride.

"Puke stinks and it makes others want to puke too! Guys become sweaty and stink a lot too! That's why it's a boy's name! Blue is clear and pretty, just like a girl like me! When you think of the color red, you think about blood, born from endless harsh battles! That's why Red's name is Red! When you think about yellow, you think about the sun and warmth, that's why Yellow's name is Yellow! When you think about blue, you think about beautiful crystal clear water or the mysterious sky above our heads, that's why my name is Blue! When you think about green, you think of dirty grassy fields, covered in mud and the contains of your stomach that you sometimes throw up when we eat something wrong! That's why Green's name is Green!"

"I wanna kill that bitch!" Green yelled.

"Please, calm down Green!" Red tried to return His friend to his senses.

"Green-san, you'll regret this when you calm down." Yellow warned him.

"The hell. I will! As if my parents were thinking about that when they named me!"

"B-but nature isn't bad!" The blonde explained. "You train a lot outside with our Pokémon, of course, you'll get sweaty and dirty. That's natural.

"Practically, I don't understand why most of the people needed a name change?" Blue continued. By this point, she completely forgot that her friends were present. "This is probably also a complaint to the ones who translated the games that our lives are based off, anyway, no one would care. I bet when you visit a foreign country people also call you, be the name your parents came up with! Same is with a game or manga! We live in Kanto! According to the Internet, the Kanto region is based on a place in your world in a country named Japan! Wouldn't it make more sense of the names match the culture it's based on! Geez, discriminating anything that's different than your own culture is the lowest of the low! And I as a representative of the dexowners feel insulted that a company like yours is translating our life, especially in such a low quality! Gosh, I'm happy my crazy fans are willing to translate our story in a proper way!

I hope in my deeps that I never have to contact you again and I'm glad we never met and please inform that Nintendo game company about their idiocy.

Sincerely,

Blue, the pretty female dexowner that lives in Kanto."

By now Green's head was literally emitting steam while Red and Yellow sweat dropped as the brunette stared at her friends proudly. "Well, what do you think about it?"

"Uhm..." Red hesitated.

"Don't you think it's a bit insulting and rude?" Yellow asked.

"It's a complaint letter! What else do you think my letter is? A poem? Besides, I'm Blue! I can write whatever I want because my fans will still love me! No matter what crazy pairing they come up for me!"

"I'm named after dirt and puke?!" The raiser growled angrily.

The female Pallet town trainer sweat dropped. No, I mean, I'm a girl! You can't give a cute beautiful sexy woman like me a name that says; I train and sweat a lot and I also smell like dried up sweat and grass."

"You little!"

Red quickly held his friend back. "Blue, you're not making it better."

"I mean, I love you!" The Evolver quickly said as she gave Green a peck on his cheek. "I'm off asking a more supporting person like Sapphire for an opinion!"

"No!" The healer quickly said. " You can't show the contents of that letter to anyone! Green-san will never hear the end of it. Do you really want our juniors to get beaten up?! Especially Gold; he would definitely laugh and knowing Green-san, he wouldn't care if he hits his juniors or elderly."

"Not helping Yellow!" Red yelled.

The teen quickly realized what she said and quickly bowed. "My apologies, Green-san. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're one of the few I believe." The Viridian Gym leader muttered bitterly.

"You're right!" The blue-eyed woman exclaimed. "Those idiots have our story in the kids section, but I heard Green tried to hit Kiwame once! And a lot of other things happened, but I don't remember them having cut off the scene where Green tries to punch a noble old lady!"

"That hag is nowhere near noble!" The raiser yelled. "Now let me go Red!"

"But I don't want you to hit Blue! She's our friend!"

"What friend talks trash about us in letters and wants to show it to others?!"

"Don't worry, Guri-chan." The teen coed. "Thanks to Yellow I realized my letter is nowhere near complete. There are a lot of things I have to point out, especially how twisted the minds of our fans are." She said while returning to her desk. "This one day I found a sickening story about a 9-year old Yellow, getting raped by a male Ninetales."

At that moment, the blonde couldn't control her stomach's contains. She left the room and quickly ran to the bathroom, locking it upon entering. Red and Green, on the other hand, dashed downstairs, towards the kitchen sink, leaving the owner of the house frowning. "Great, now they're going to make a mess in my house, yuck! And I refuse to clean it." The girl turned to her laptop and sighed. "I can't blame them since I reacted the same way the first time I read that. Besides, those guys are luckier than I was, since I was the unfortunate one the read a chapter of that story, ugh!"

The Evolver stuck out her tongue in disgust and continued to work on her letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Character dictionary:
> 
> Wataru: Lance  
> Akane: Whitney  
> Shiba: Bruno  
> Kiwame: Kimberly


End file.
